


Husband Material

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's been a rockstar for fifteen years already, but he's never been quite as happy as he is now that he's dating Leo, guitarist and leader of the Dudes from the Candy Shop, a new alternative rock emerging band. The two have a very open, very unapologetic, very free relationship, which means they can basically go and have sex with whomever they want, as long as they're honest with each other about it. Because of their overwhelmingly busy schedules, they can rarely spend some time together, so whenever they're free they do what they can to be together. Which is why Blaine surprises Leo during rehearsals one afternoon, and while he's there he takes the chance of helping his boyfriend with a problem who's been bothering him for months, and - since he's already there - meet his best childhood friend Adam too. Then things escalate. Quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Material

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  And this is me still being absolutely not over Blaine and Adam, but not wanting to break up Blaine and Leo either. (Cody always comes in handy in such situations.)

When Blaine arrives at the rehearsal studio, the Dudes are already playing. He hears them from the hallway – Cody’s melodious girly voice, Pete’s aggressive bass, Matt’s furious drums, Annie’s graceful but dynamic piano and, of course, Leo’s sexy guitar – and tries to keep as quite as he can as he walks in, not to disturb them. As always, though, his carefulness shows itself to be completely useless when Leo puts down his guitar and runs towards him, interrupting the song halfway, when he sees him appear on the doorframe.

“You came!” he yells, throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck and wrapping his legs around his hips, clinging to him like a monkey to its tree.

“I promised I would, didn’t I?” Blaine chuckles, pressing an affectionate kiss on Leo’s lips as he climbs off him.

“Yeah, I learnt not to trust your promises a long time ago,” Leo chuckles, slapping him on his ass, “But I’m glad you found the time to come see us.”

One of the perks of having a rock star boyfriend when you’re a rock star yourself is that, at least, you don’t have to explain when you miss an appointment, or arrive late, or can’t come back home at night even when you said you would have or similar mishaps happen. It’s even better when your rock star boyfriend’s in his twenties and just started getting famous, and is therefore way more interested in experiencing all the joys of being universally loved (and desired), than in giving you shit for the boyfriend-y things you can’t or forget to do despite your promises.

Since he started singing professionally fifteen years ago, Blaine has been with a lot of boys, but no one was quite as famous as Leo is right now, which is why, he believes, all his previous relationships failed, while this thing with Leo is surely destined to last. He can already see himself in forty years, old as dirt, sitting on the porch on his rocking chair, while Leo brings him tea and rubs his shoulders as their countless cats meow and purr, stretching and sleeping and playing with balls of thread all around them.

In the meanwhile, though, they’re taking it easy, accepting things as they are. They decided they wouldn’t play the game couples usually play when they start building an hypothesis of future. They decided to rule out jealousy, whining and obligations of any kind, at least until they both agree that something needs to change. It hasn’t happened yet, and Blaine’s not in any rush.

“So?” he asks, wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist to keep him close while he waves a the others with the other hand, smiling when he sees them scoff and whine about the interruption, “How’s it going?”

“Everything was perfectly fine, before you came,” Pete answers on Leo’s behalf, coming closer with a smile to kiss Blaine on his cheek, greeting him, “Then you appeared and I suppose we’re not gonna play a single note more for today.”

“No, I promise we’re gonna be good,” Leo chuckles, leaning against him, “Let’s take a ten minutes break and when it’s over we’re gonna start again.”

“You promise?” Annie asks, smirking. It’s obvious she doesn’t believe him. She has a point, Leo’s got a pretty long history of broken promises when Blaine is concerned.

“Don’t believe him,” Matt smiles too, standing up from his tools and stretching his legs and arms, “D’you wanna come grab some coffee for everybody?”

“Sure,” Annie nods, “Do you want something too, Blaine?”

“Same thing you’re taking, dear,” Blaine answers with a soft smile. Then he feels Leo tug at his hand, and he looks at him. “What?” he asks, as he follows Leo’s lead, “Make-out session in the cubby?”

“No, you idiot,” Leo laughs, “I want you to meet somebody.”

The somebody Leo wants him to meet is an incredibly good-looking guy in his twenties. Actually, he’s not just good-looking. He’s rather hot. The kind of hotness you’d see on the cover of a Men’s Health issue. He’s tall and blonde, with broad shoulders and perfectly chiseled and strong arms. His thighs can barely be contained into his tight blue jeans and his hands are dirty with dry painting. A sportsman _and_ an artist, Blaine thinks with a wicked smile. Husband material. Hopefully, not for Leo.

“He’s Adam,” Leo says, “My best friend since I was a baby. Adam,” he smiles, turning to the blondie, “He’s Blaine, my boyfriend. You already know him, though,” he chuckles, as always so proud to be able to remark Blaine doesn’t need introductions, considering how famous he is worldwide. Sometimes Blaine thinks Leo will keep saying this to introduce him even when he’ll be retired from the scenes for so long already everybody will have forgotten about him.

“Nice to meet you, Adam,” Blaine says affably, holding out his hand. Adam casts him and his hand an indifferent and quite suspicious look and only after a couple of seconds of apparent careful consideration decides to shakes his hand.

“Hi,” he says. He doesn’t say _nice to meet you_ , or even _you too_ , and the detail doesn’t go unnoticed to Blaine nor Leo. After all, they both live in a world in which affected demonstrations of fake courtesy are way more frequent than honest shows of interest, so they both can tell one from the other even when who’s giving them tries their best to conceal their real feelings. It’s even easier when the person in question doesn’t even try.

“You could try and show a little more excitement,” Leo remarks, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment.

“D’you want me to fake it?” Adam asks plainly, arching an eyebrow.

Leo lets out one of those small growls that are usually prelude for one of his worldwide famous epic rages - they’re the favorite subject of every paparazzi since he last threw a mattress out of an hotel window only because it wasn’t soft as he expected it to be; he fakes them for the sake of the show, for the most part, but it is undeniably true that Leo lives in a constant state of unreasonable anger that’s always threatening to explode for one reason or another - so, to prevent any instrument to be damaged, Blaine smiles and puts himself in between them, placing his hands on Leo’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Come on, come on,” he chuckles, “I’m sure he has his good reasons. Maybe he doesn’t like my music.”

Blaine prays for Adam to say that this is exactly the problem, which would possibly silence Leo once and for all, but Adam says exactly nothing, which makes Leo snort in annoyance. “Whatever,” he growls, holding Blaine’s hand, “Stay there and be a caveman all you want, like I even care. Come, Blaine.”

Blaine follows him sheepishly, knowing better than to displease Leo any further when he’s already displeased enough, but as he walks away he doesn’t fail to notice the half-annoyed, half-disappointed glance Adam casts at them as they walk away. He takes a couple of seconds to think about it to try and understand what could it mean, but then Leo stops, presses him against the wall and kisses him hungrily, and Blaine decides trying to crack Adam’s secret is not worth his time.

“Mmh,” he smiles against Leo’s lips, letting his hands slide down his sides and then closing his fingers around his hips, “I could get used to this.”

“Haven’t you yet?” Leo mocks him, pressing himself up against his body, “You’re slower than I thought. Maybe because you’re old?”

“Shut up, smartass,” Blaine jokingly scolding him. Leo presses his lips against his one more time and all’s forgiven. “So,” Blaine asks, “How’s it going?”

“It sucks!” Leo says, whining, “I’m so angry.”

“Go figure!” Blaine chuckles, “About what? That Adam kid?”

“What?” Leo blinks, “No! It’s Cody!”

“Ah!” Blaine laughs and casts a playfully resigned look at the ceiling, “Of course it’s Cody, it’s always him. Go on, whine.”

“It’s just!” Leo pouts, leaning against him, trying to get some comfort from his warmth, “He’s like a fucking nun. I’ve tried _everything_ , I swear, everything that couldn’t be labeled as sexual harrassment, at least, but he hasn’t given up yet. I’m starting to think he’s just frigid.”

“Frigid?” Blaine arches an eyebrow, “A sweet doll like him? Nah, Mother Nature never makes such unforgivable mistakes. If they look so good, they can’t be frigid. He’s probably just a tough nut to crack.”

“Oh, I’d crack him good,” Leo snorts, looking back at the rehearsing room where Cody’s sitting on an amplifier, his white legs - left bare by his criminally tiny black shorts - swinging a few inches from the ground as he chats and laughs with the others, sipping at his coffee, “I’d crack him _so good_ if he just let me use my hammer on him.”

“My, my,” Blaine laughs, throwing his head backwards, “He must drive you crazy.”

“He does!” Leo yells, flailing his arms up above his head, “With everything he does! He does it deliberately.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“But it’s true!” Leo insists, pointing a finger in Cody’s general direction, “Look at him! His clothes! He’s barely dressed!”

Blaine casts a close look to Cody’s outfit and he has to agree with his boyfriend: the kid’s almost naked. Those pants are so short they could be easily mistaken for underwear, and the tight black top he’s wearing is made of such a thin fabric that it’s almost transparent.

Unfortunately, he’s been around the Dudes From The Candy Shop long enough to know that’s just how Cody likes to be dressed. It’s nothing sexual to him, it’s not an invite, it’s not a cry to be looked at. This is just the kind of clothes he likes to feel on his skin, he likes to look at himself in the mirror with. Cody rarely thinks about the effect he has on the others, which is part of his charm, obviously, but is also the main reason why it could be frustrating to be around him.

When Leo introduced them, he had already fallen head over heels for the kid. He spent days, prior to their meeting, telling him “you’ll see, once he’s in front of you, you won’t be able to think about anything else but how hard you wanna fuck him”. Leo was so sure about it, because that was how he felt about Cody himself, it was how he had always felt about him since their first meeting in college.

To be completely honest, Blaine had thought about fucking him until he begged to be left to die too, for the first couple of minutes after meeting Cody. Oh, Blaine can still remember how he was dressed that night. He had shiny, incredibly tight red leather pants, knee-high black leather boots and a black tank top so large it was more the amount of skin it left bare than the one it actually managed to cover. He was a sight and the desire to fuck him hard and long and soon was probably natural as saying hi to somebody you just met.

But Blaine had figured him out soon. He wasn’t hard to understand, Cody, it was clear he was completely clueless about his own beauty and sex appeal. Those like him are always hard to bed, because they just don’t get it until you tell them straight to their face that you want to have sex with them. They just don’t think people could want them that way. They’re frustrating, and Blaine was already too old for that shit, so he passed without even trying. Besides, he knew already Leo wanted to fuck him first, and he knew if there was something Leo would have never forgive him for was to have sex with somebody he hadn’t managed to have sex with despite all his efforts.

“He’s very pretty, today,” he ends up saying, “But then, you know he always is.”

“Yes!” Leo nods, “That’s exactly my point, I mean, he could _at least_ not come to rehearsals every day dressed like a hooker, it’s disgusting.”

“You _love_ it.”

“I do!” Leo growls in frustration, messing up his own hair with his hands, “You know what, you aren’t helping at all!”

“Calm down, now!” Blaine laughs, wrapping his arms around Leo’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug, “Listen, I know you tried everything already--”

“Everything but rape, yeah.”

“Well, that might be pushing it a little too far,” Blaine says with a small chuckle, “But, really, I think you should be a little clearer with him.”

“Clearer?” Leo looks up at him, blinking, “Are you serious? I basically asked him to fuck him!”

“Yeah,” Blaine chuckles again, “What were your exact words?”

“Well, of course I didn’t say _that_ , I’m not some fucking animal,” Leo answers, frowning, “I invited him out for coffee.”

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. “That won’t help you, babe,” he says, pressing a kiss on Leo’s forehead, “Listen to me: you’ve gotta be clearer.”

“Like, how?” Leo asks with a disheartened sigh, “Should I corner him and kiss him?”

Blaine tilts his head to the right, blinking a couple of times. “That’s a good idea, for example.”

Leo looks back at him, frowning. “You shitting me?”

“No, I’m rather serious, actually,” he answers with a smile, “Just try. It’s the only thing you haven’t tried yet. Maybe that’s just what he needs.”

Leo parts his lips as if to answer him something, but ultimately his voice doesn’t come out. “Uh,” he just says, “Okay.” Then he turns around and runs away. 

Blaine chuckles and looks at him as he grabs Cody by his wrist, tells him something and then drags him away from the rest of the band, and only then he walks back where all the others are. Apparently, Leo told them to tune their instruments because they’re going to start rehearsing again soon. They’re all busy, and Blaine, knowing he’s been enough of a bother already with his mere presence, decides not to bug them anymore. He sees Adam sitting on his own away from everybody, and walks towards him, putting on a gentle smile and hoping it’s enough to soften him.

Obviously, it isn’t. “What are you smiling like that at me for?” he asks, grimacing uncomfortably, “Stop it right away.”

Blaine laughs, ignoring his request and sitting right next to him. “Aren’t you a piece of work,” he says, casting him a curious look, “You know, you’re too handsome to be so ill-mannered. Mother Nature didn’t give you those looks so you could spoil her pretty picture by opening your mouth and shooting out rude bullshit.”

“What?!” Adam almost yells, sitting more straightly on his chair and clutching the armrests as if trying to hold back himself by concentrating on them, “How dare you? You don’t even know me!”

“I don’t, that’s true,” Blaine smiles, nodding slowly, “But Leo just said you’re his best friend and I don’t need to _know you_ to know the way you’re behaving towards him isn’t one of a best friend at all. Besides,” he adds, shrugging lightly, “I don’t need to know you to see you look pretty either. Nor do I need to know you to think that such a pretty face shouldn’t be spoiled by such a bad behavior.”

“Shut up, already!” Adam snorts, hitting the armrest with his open hand, “Stop calling me handsome, or pretty, or whatever! What, are you tryin’ to hit on me? Your boyfriend’s right there,” he says, blindly pointing his finger towards the stage.

Blaine doesn’t really need to look in that direction to know Leo hasn’t come back yet, but he still does it, taking his time to turn his head and cast a lazy look at the band, his lips curling in an amused smile. Adam looks at the scene too and his face goes all red with anger when he understands he just shot himself in his knee, metaphorically speaking.

“If you really need to know,” Blaine says, turning back to look at him as he settles more comfortably against the back of the chair and crosses his legs, “My boyfriend is probably making out with his lead singer somewhere in the back, right now, and I hope for him it’s being worth the while. Maybe you don’t know – it wouldn’t surprise me if Leo hadn’t told you, considering how you treat him – but we’ve got an open relationship, which means we can hit on whoever we want, if we want, as long as we’re honest about it with each other. But you don’t have to worry,” he finishes with a sly smile, internally rejoicing in front of Adam’s outraged expression, “I wouldn’t hit on you if you weren’t the last man on Earth, anyway.”

Then he turns his eyes from Adam’s, that smile still lingering on his lips. He hates to be randomly mean with people, it makes him feel as if he was spitting on somebody’s face and he always liked to think himself better than that, but some people seem to really ask for it, and Adam’s one of them.

He doesn’t look back at him for the rest of the afternoon. In a few minutes, Leo and Cody are back. The look on their faces are clear enough to let Blaine know he won’t be spending the night with his boyfriend, and so, when the rehearsals are over and Leo candidly tells everybody Cody and him got other plans for the night and they’re going together, leaving them with no ride home since they had come all on Leo’s car, Blaine is not really surprised, just mildly amused.

“Leo, come on, you can’t do that!” Pete whines, his hands on his hips, “You know we can’t just get out and walk back home! Everybody will be onto us in no time.”

“Aren’t you giving yourself too much credit?” Leo smirks, entwining his fingers with Cody’s as the singer stands next to him, his cheeks still flushed and his hair, usually always in place, all ruffled on his head, “We all know people only wanna ravish me and Cody. And Annie, occasionally.”

“You’re being unfair, now,” Pete frowns, crossing his arms over his chest, “People like me too.”

“He’s right,” Matt adds with a small chuckle, “I’ve been visiting my aunt Christina, last week, and I found Pete’s poster in my cousin Betta’s room.”

“See?” Pete nods, pointing his finger at Matt, “Tell him.”

“Betta’s six years old,” Matt adds, laughing.

Leo laughs too, throwing his head backwards and pressing a hand against his stomach. “Yeah, Pete, I’m sure you can’t take a step out of the building. Six years old girls are a mortal threat, after all.”

“Thank you, Matt,” Pete growls, glaring at the drummer, “Really, thanks.”

“Bullshit put aside,” Annie sighs, undoing her ponytail to let her gorgeous red wavy hair fall down her milky white shoulders, left bare by the sleeveless flower-printed sundress she’s wearing, “Pete’s got a point. We can’t just walk out of here and go, Mark would kill us if we did. You offered to drive us all here, it’s your responsibility to drive us back.”

“Annie… come on!” Leo whines, gesturing towards Cody as if he made in himself a perfectly valid argument to give up on any responsibility concerning them, “Mark will never know!”

“Now, now, you all,” Blaine says with a conciliatory smile, “Stop the whining, there’s no need to fret. I’ve got my car, I’ll drive you all home. Your agent doesn’t need to know, you will be safe and it’ll be our little secret,” he suggests, winking at Annie. She answers with a vague, lost smile as she always does whenever he takes some time to flirt with her. Not that she’s expecting anything to ever happen between them, but Blaine’s pretty sure she’s got a huge soft spot for compliments and courting, which makes sense considering she basically lives with four guys who never lose a chance to treat her like _one of the dudes_.

“Alright,” Annie says, and her word is, as always, final. Whenever Leo clearly isn’t able to think straight and decide for everybody – which happens awfully often, since Leo basically lives on pure instinct, and his instinct mainly swings the way his cock does –, it’s Annie the one in charge, and everybody accept it because ultimately they know she’s a girl, they know what she’s been through to make them accept her in the group and they silently and discretely respect and appreciate her for this.

“Good,” Blaine says with a smile. He turns to Leo and smiles at him too. “I’ll call you in the morning,” he says.

“Make it the afternoon,” Leo chuckles, and gets closer to kiss him on his cheek.

Blaine smiles and waits for him to take a few steps away, and then clears his throat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Leo turns around and casts him a surprised look. His eyes say he’s completely clueless on what Blaine’s talking about, and Blaine has to actually point a thumb at Adam, standing still a few steps from them with an incredulous look on his face, to make Leo understand what’s going on.

“Ah,” he says, his eyes getting colder instantly when he notices his best friend. Of course he still hasn’t forgiven him for not being as excited as he wanted him to be about Blaine. “Yeah, well, he’s not famous, is he? He can walk home.”

“Ouch,” Blaine can’t help to say, surprised at Leo’s clear excess of bitter animosity. He turns to look at Adam and, finding him with both his arms rigid down his sides and a little shaky, his fists clutched and his gaze locked onto the floor, he takes advantage of the time the others are using to gather their things and dares to walk a little closer to him, swallowing, “Hey…” he says, “I don’t mind driving you home too.”

“Whatever,” Adam growls, stubbornly looking down, “I can walk.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that, but—”

“Did I ask for you pity?!” Adam blurts out, finally looking up at him in a fit of rage. His eyes are lucid, but there are no tears in them, only anger and disappointment. “Shit,” he says, and then looks away again. His hands are shaking.

“…Adam, really,” he says, trying another kind smile, “Don’t do this. I mean, I know we didn’t exactly start off with the right foot—”

“To say the least!”

“But it wasn’t completely my fault, was it?” Blaine asks with an unshakeable smile.

Despite his own will, Adam’s forced to sigh and nods. “I’ve been rude,” he admits, looking down again, “I’m sorry.”

“Nevermind,” Blaine smiles once more, shaking his head, “Besides, I’m not the angry one. You should talk with Leo.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighs, “’Cause that happens so often, lately…”

Blaine’s about to say something, some mild encouragement or something like that, but then he realizes he’s been poking his nose into matters that didn’t concern him at all enough, for today, and so he just smiles. “Listen, why don’t you just let me get you back home, after I drive the guys to their apartment? I’ve been awful with you too, I want to make up.”

“Well,” Adam shrugs, “Okay, I guess. I deserved what you told me, anyway.”

“Maybe,” Blaine chuckles, “But I lied.”

“Mh?” Adam arches an eyebrow, looking up at him, and Blaine chuckles again.

“I _would_ hit on you,” he says, “Even if you weren’t the last man on Earth.”

“Now,” Adam blushes wildly, frowning and looking away, “That’s too much.”

Blaine laughs again. “Ah, you’re even more stuck-up than I thought you were.”

“I’m not!” Adam pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Blaine just laughs and doesn’t answer to that.

*

Less than an hour later, Blaine stops his SUV in front of the gate of the condo where the Dudes share an apartment and smiles. “Here we are!” he says cheerfully, “I hope you enjoyed the drive.”

The guys and Annie all slip out of the car muttering a lot of very unenthusiastic “yeah, sure”s, “thanks, Blaine”s and “see ya, dude”s, and Blaine can’t help but chuckle, knowing that, when Leo and Cody will be back from their date or whatever it is they’re calling this thing they’re doing, they’ll surely have to pay for leaving them all in Blaine’s care as if they were stupid kids. They all care very much for their independence, which is why Mark doesn’t pester them too much and has allowed them a certain freedom in organizing their time and movements. Leaving them to the care of an _adult_ is a major offense they won’t miss the chance to make Leo pay for.

As he starts the engine again, Blaine takes a peek at the rearview mirror and notices a wave of blonde hair. He needs a while to remember it’s Adam still sitting silently back there, he’s been so quiet through the whole time that Blaine had almost forgotten about him. “Oh, right!” he says, “You’re still here. I forgot.”

Adam looks at him through the mirror and then looks away. “Yeah,” he says in a low voice, “It’s happening a lot to me, recently.”

“Don’t say that,” Blaine smiles tenderly, driving swiftly following Adam’s directions, “You know, I’m sure Leo didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Adam sighs, passing a hand through his hair, “He did. That’s how he deals with unpleasant things, he kills them. He didn’t like how I acted with you, so he punished me for that. That’s what he always does, believe me, I know, he’s been doing it to me for sixteen years already.”

“Wow,” Blaine keeps smiling, casting quick glances at him every now and then as he drives, “You sure have known him for a very long time.”

“Yeah,” Adam looks down again, his hands clutching around his knees, “Though I’m not sure the last couple of years count.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Blaine chuckles, shaking his head, “I’m sure you’ve seen each other in the last couple of years too.”

“Once, six months ago,” Adam answers coldly, “Is that enough for you? ‘Cause it sure ain’t for me.”

Blaine sighs, moistening his lips and looking at him again. Adam’s eyes are darker, now, and his expression is tense, hard. He once again feels as if he was sticking his nose into someone else’s business, and that makes him feel uncomfortable. “I’m sorry I asked,” he says, trying to smile, “I promise I’ll stop right now, if you don’t want me to.”

Adam lets out a frustrated noise, pressing both his hands on his eyes and resting against the back of the seat. “Nevermind,” he says, “I’m fine, I’m just…” he shrugs, “Whatever.”

“Yeah,” Blaine chuckles, “I know the feeling.”

Adam casts him a suspicious glance, as if he didn’t believe his words. Then he catches a glimpse of his house as they drive past it, and he lets out an agitated, high-pitched voice. “Stop!” he says, reaching out for Blaine’s shoulder and tugging at it a bit, like a kid, “It’s here. That’s my house,” he adds, pointing a finger to one of the small one-floor white houses all tidily lining up by the street side, “I live there.”

“Oh, thank God,” Blaine exhales, relieved, “I’m dying to take a piss. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Hey, I never said I wanted you into my house,” Adam instantly frowns, getting off the car as it stops on the driveway.

“Well, if you don’t let me in, I can very well piss on your— what are those? Camellias? Are those yours? I’m sure they won’t mind—”

“Okay, okay, I got it!” Adam snorts, grabbing him by the collar of his leather jacket and dragging him into the house, “Jeez, you’re annoying. Promise not to touch anything.”

“Relax, Lady of the Camellias,” Blaine chuckles, following him inside, “It’s not as if I need to steal anything from…” his words die in his mouth when, once he walks past the door, his eyes fall on the table, already set for two. A rather juicy smell impregnates the air, and Blaine just wanted to walk in, take a piss, then walk out and don’t bother himself with his boyfriend’s not-boyfriend’s emotional struggle, but as he looks at the food already on the table, at the plates neatly arranged on the white tablecloth and at the small vase filled with pink and white flowers decorating the whole thing he just knows that’s not going to happen.

“Remember, you promised not to touch anything,” Adam says. Blaine turns to look at him and he’s not surprised to see he’s looking down at his feet, and his cheeks are flushed in embarrassment and discomfort.

Blaine swallows, looking at him because he imagines it’s less rude than keep staring at the table. “Uhm… you had plans for tonight, didn’t you?”

“It’s not happening, anyway, so,” Adam shrugs and takes off his jacket, letting it fall on the couch and then walking to the table to start undoing it, “Didn’t you have to go to the bathroom? Go, then. I don’t want you to piss on the floor.”

“Hey, hey— wait,” Blaine forces a smile on his lips, walking closer to him and placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder to catch his attention, “Listen, I’m sorry. You wanted to spend some time with him, didn’t you?”

“What do you care anyway?!”

“No, listen, it’s just,” Blaine sighs, looking away in embarrassment, “It’s my fault he’s with Cody, now, I pushed him. He was whining about not getting any with him and I suggested him a way. But I didn’t know, I mean, if I did I would have never—”

“Can you stop with this?” Adam asks. His voice is different than before, there’s no anger in it, no rage. Just a soft, quiet disappointment. “It’s okay. It was stupid of me anyway. I should’ve asked him before. So it’s not anybody’s fault but mine.”

Again, that strange feeling of uneasiness makes Blaine feel uncomfortable. He moistens his lips and clears his throat, his hand sliding down Adam’s shoulder, his fingers closing around his elbow. “Listen, there’s no reason why you should throw all this away. I’m sure it took you a lot of effort to make it, so why don’t I just stay? I’ll keep you company.”

“I told you already,” Adam turns to look at him and frowns, but doesn’t move away, and Blaine supposes he could call it a progress. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Who said it’s pity?” Blaine smiles again, “It’s called hunger. Everything smells so good I couldn’t forgive myself if I walked out of here without tasting it.”

“Now, wait,” Adam hastens to say, his hard features melting into a worried expression, “I’m not much of a cook. In fact, I barely know how to— I mean, I don’t cook often, I only did it this time because it was meant to be a special occasion.” He stops and he appears to realize what he just said in a rush, because his eyes grow wide and he blushes. “I mean, don’t expect anything,” he adds, trying to change the subject, “And go take your damn piss, already!”

Blaine laughs out loud, throwing his head back, amused at Adam’s confusion. He goes, though, because he doesn’t want to upset him, nor to make him think having to go to the bathroom was just an excuse to sneak into his house. 

When he’s back, he finds Adam walking quickly back from the kitchen, bringing a bowl filled with macaroni salad. Random appetizers, Caesar salad and a variety of ham, cheese and salami are also waiting for him, displayed on a wooden cutting board.

Blaine blinks a couple of times and then reaches the table, sitting down on a chair and looking at all the food Adam bothered to prepare. He knows he shouldn’t laugh, but the whole situation amuses him too much to restrain himself any longer, and so he bursts into an open, wholehearted laughter that makes Adam blush instantly.

“Hey!” the young man says, putting down the bowl and sitting down too, “Stop it!”

“I’m sorry!” Blaine says, trying to stop laughing and not really managing, “God, I’m sorry, it’s just, this is so funny.”

“No, it is not,” Adam grunts, crossing his arms over his chest, “And I can’t believe you’re laughing at me, right now. You should be ashamed.”

“I know, believe me!” Blaine says, but he keeps laughing uncontrollably, “I’m so very sorry. Really. It’s just, I mean. It’s almost silly. Since when have you been in love with him?”

“What?” Adam asks, blushing harder, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on, you do,” Blaine smirks, pouring himself some red wine, “Leo. It’s clear you’re in love with him. I’m guessing since forever. Have you ever told him?”

“Okay, first of all,” Adam says, counting on his fingers, “Ew. I’m not in love with Leo and if you think I am you got it all wrong. He’s my best friend and we’ve shared a lifetime, that’s the only reason why I went through all this trouble to make this dinner. Also, he’s got a dick. Ew again.”

“Hey, I’ve got a dick too.”

“And ew a third time,” Adam says, making a face. “Besides! Even if it _was_ true, you shouldn’t ask something like that! He’s your boyfriend, it’d be awkward to talk about it.”

“How would it be awkward?” Blaine asks with a small chuckle, “At least you’d lift it off your chest.”

“Nothing needs to be lifted off my chest,” Adam frowns, standing up again to serve Blaine and himself some maccheroni, “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Really,” Blaine chuckles, arching an eyebrow, “Because you don’t really look like you’re fine.”

Adam lifts his eyes on him again, and they’re shining with annoyance. “I suggest you to let it go,” he says.

He’s acting threateningly, but Blaine can’t help but feel touched by his attitude. Whether the kid wants to admit it or not, there’s clearly something more than friendship going on in his mind when it comes to Leo. Blaine isn’t bothered by it, and Adam’s denial’s cute and harmless enough to make him decide he can stop teasing him, for the night. “Okay,” he says, “Let’s eat.”

*

The food isn’t good at all. It’s not bad either, but the taste of it is not quite right. Adam knows it, and he spends half an hour trying to say how sorry he is about that without really saying it. Blaine has to put all his effort into making him stop, first telling Adam it’s not that bad, all considering, and then admitting in a soft laughter that alright, maybe it is, but it also feels like it’s been done with care and affection. 

This, somehow, seems to hit Adam in the right spot, and they don’t talk about it anymore.

They drink a lot, though, partly to help the food past their throat – a not so easy task, considering how dry it is – and partly just because they want to. The red wine is probably the only quality thing on that table, and it’s clear Adam chose it right because he thought it would have been somebody else drinking it with him. However, Adam’s polite enough not to make it weigh upon him, and Blaine’s grateful to him for that, because like this, he can enjoy it.

They don’t talk much, but they chat a bit about random, inconsequential things. It’s pretty reassuring, and they get caught in it rather soon. It doesn’t take them much to understand they’ve got more than they know in common, from supporting the Lakers to hating raisins with a passion. 

Hours pass quickly than they thought they would, and when the wine finishes Adam just goes and fetch another bottle, and then another. Blaine laughs, thinking that he has no idea what the kid thought he was supposed to do with Leo and three bottles of wine, but he doesn’t complain when he understands the wine will just keep flowing, for the night.

Then suddenly he looks at his watch and it’s 3 AM, and he’s supposed to be up and ready to record at the studios tomorrow around 8. Dotty, his agent, left him something like a hundred messages on both his house phone and his cellphone, to make sure he remembered. “I think I should go…” he says then, standing up from the couch Adam and him have been sitting down babbling about all and nothing for the last three hours.

“Where?” Adam laughs, “To pee again? ‘Cause that’s the only place you can go right now, man, the bathroom.”

“Nah,” Blaine chuckles, stumbling away from the couch and stretching both his arms to search for the wall and use it to balance himself, “I’ve gotta go home, blondie.”

“Don’t call me like that, it’s ridiculous,” Adam laughs.

“But you’re blonde!” Blaine answers, as if that was reason enough. Then he trips over the coffee table and risks to fall down face first on the floor. Adam reaches out to help him, but luckily his help isn’t really needed, because Blaine manages to get a hold of himself and lean against the wall before he has an actual chance to fall. And he’s lucky to manage, because in his state Adam would have never been of any help, even if he could get him.

Relieved by Blaine’s only barely avoided death, Adam rests his shoulders against the back of the couch, laughing like a kid as he passes a hand over his face and then through his hair, trying to clear up his thoughts. “You can’t go, man,” he says, “You’re in no condition. You’re gonna kill yourself and Leo’s gonna kill me for letting that happen. He’ll think I planned it.”

“Ah!” Blaine shakes his head, “I will testify in your favor. He’s innocent, your honor. I wanted to go!”

“You won’t be able to testify!” Adam laughs again, flailing his legs as he falls on his side, “You’ll be dead!”

“Details!” Blaine answers defiantly, shaking his head. “Anyway, I’m going. I can drive, I promise.”

“Really?”

Blaine turns around. “Sure!” he says, and then the wall hits is face in an outrageous attempt to disfigure him. “Ah!” he yells, massaging his offended nose, “How dare you, sir. That’s extremely rude of you.”

“God, please, stop it!” Adam’s laughing so hard he can’t even breathe, and he’s curling on the couch helplessly, his face hidden in the pillows and his hands closed around them, “I’m dying! Stop!”

“Wasn’t I the one who had to die?” Blaine asks, puzzled, “If you die, who’s gonna testify about me not being drunk at all?”

“Blaine!” Adam gasps and wheezes, tilting his head upwards with his eyes filled with tears from laughing, “Shut up, already. And you’re not going anywhere, for tonight. Nobody’s gonna die and you’re gonna sleep here.”

“With you?” Blaine asks suggestively, winking like an idiot something like three time – the amount of times he actually needs to coordinate his face muscles in order to do the winking thing right – as Adam reaches him and passes an arm under his armpits to keep him from falling. They actually help each other stand and move down the corridor, even if they both have to lean heavily on the walls not to fall down.

“No, you idiot,” Adam chuckles, grabbing the fabric of Blaine’s shirt when his legs threaten to fail him, “In Leo’s room.”

“O-ho,” Blaine chuckles, “He has a room here?”

“Used to,” Adam chuckles embarrassedly, “We used to live together, when he attended college.”

“Ah, I see,” Blaine nods more seriously than the situation requires, “And you kept the room exactly as he left it, hoping he’d come back, at some point.”

“Stop talking about him,” Adam says with a small, shaky chuckle, “You don’t wanna see me sad drunk.”

“Right, right,” Blaine smiles and ruffles Adam’s hair, “Got it.”

Adam smiles kind of thankfully – it’s almost ridiculous how pretty he still looks despite being so overwhelmingly drunk; “husband material”, Blaine keeps thinking, thanking the Great Will of the Macrocosm for Leo’s blindness – and then introduces him into Leo’s old room. Taking a few steps towards the bed, despite his drunkenness Blaine manages to cast a curious look around, embracing with his eyes everything that room says about Leo’s past, from his old comic books in the small library to the countless action figures scattered everywhere. The room is tidy, and Blaine knows this can’t be Leo’s doing, because he’s one of the messiest people he ever met. He turns around to look at Adam, who’s standing on the doorstep, swinging a little right and left, and seems to have no intention of walking in.

“G’night, I guess?” he says.

Blaine chuckles. “Goodnight,” he answers with a little nod. He looks at Adam laboriously turning around to walk down the corridor towards his room, and then smiles, closes the door and lets himself fall on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was expecting to somehow find Leo’s smell on the sheets or on the bedcover, but there’s none. And yet, all in that room speaks Leo’s name in a roar, and it’s astounding how unfamiliar and at the same time how close to his heart this all feels.

He closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep thinking about a younger Leo he never got the chance to meet, and he’s dreaming about him when he gets suddenly woken up by somebody falling on him and a light snoring. At that point, the effect of the wine on him has mostly faded away, as it always does after a good few hours of sleep, and so when he opens his eyes and then narrows them, trying to spot a familiar outline in the body pressing closely against him, there’s no confusion in his mind, and he feels lucid.

Lucid enough to recognize Adam, and know he shouldn’t be here, right now. Blaine clearly remembers saying goodbye and watching him walk away to his room, just a few hours ago. It’s obvious he moved, and by how naturally he settles himself on the bed, pressing the pillow under his head, Blaine gets the feeling this isn’t the first time Adam does something like that. Actually, he probably does it every night.

“Unbelievable,” he whispers, a small smile lingering on his lips. He considers the situation for a while and then decides there would be no point in waking him up just now. They’d both be embarrassed and they’d probably end up arguing, and he doesn’t want that. So he discretely lifts himself up on his elbows and tries to slip out from under Adam, but the moment the boy feels him slip away he closes his arms around him tightly in an unconscious reflex, and Blaine holds his breath. “Damn,” he sighs, knowing he doesn’t have many options, now. It’s either wake him up now and face the drama, or hope he’ll move away during the night, risking he doesn’t and that they could wake up like this in the morning, which would be even worse.

Sighing dramatically, Blaine lets himself fall back down on the bed, stares at the ceiling for another couple of minutes and then speaks. “Adam. Come on, wake up.”

“Mmhno,” Adam answers, settling better against his chest, “Five minutes.”

“Not even two,” Blaine chuckles, passing his fingers through his hair, “Come on.”

Maybe it’s the suddenly concrete feeling of somebody touching him, maybe it’s Blaine’s voice, maybe it’s reality kicking in and wiping any last trace of sleep away, but Adam instantly opens his eyes and sits up, quickly scooting over. “What,” he says in a shaky breath, his eyes fixed on Blaine.

“Calm down, everything’s alright,” Blaine chuckles, “Breath.”

“Why did you come in my bed?!” Adam yells, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to his chest as if it was some sort of shield.

“Your bed?” Blaine arches his eyebrows, and then laughs. “Adam, where do you think you are?”

His words apparently hit Adam harder than he thought they would. Blaine watches him as he turns his head around and gets pale as he recognizes Leo’s room. “Oh,” he says. Then he looks down, ashamed at himself. “Oh.”

“Now,” Blaine smiles embarrassedly, sitting up and moving a little closer, reaching out to pat Adam’s shoulder, “It’s alright. Leo doesn’t need to know. I’ll never tell.”

“Shut up!” Adam yells, his cheeks suddenly turning red as he moves away from his hand, “What do you know?”

Blaine sighs, casting an annoyed glance to the ceiling. “Well, for once, I know you like him.”

“I told you already, you got it wrong!” Adam answers in a low growl, “I’m not gay!”

It’s the word, Blaine thinks as he frowns, focusing on Adam’s face. It’s the word he uses, because it’s a weird word to use right now. Adam could have said he didn’t like Leo because they’re best friends, because they’ve been knowing each other for far too long and now they’re practically brothers, he could have just told Blaine “no, listen, you got it wrong, I don’t like him that way, that’s it”, but no. He needed to say he wasn’t gay. 

“Alright, then,” he says, “I’ll make you.” Then he lifts himself up on his knees, moves closer, bends over and kisses him. He just does it, there’s a voice in his head telling him he has to, that after hearing something like that it’d be ridiculous not to. He has no idea why it would be ridiculous _not_ to kiss somebody who just told you he isn’t gay, but somehow it sounded so fake, so forced, even a little painful in its artificiality, he felt the need to do something about it, to help the truth come out somehow.

The kiss isn’t deep. It isn’t fast, nor really sensual. It isn’t short either, though. Blaine takes his time to let his lips linger on Adam’s, feeling them soften under his touch. He puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder and lets it slide down his arm, and under the touch of his fingertips Adam relaxes his muscles, drops his shoulders, swallows and lets it go.

Blaine moves away and opens his eyes, finding out Adam never closed his and is now staring at him as if he had killed a kitten or something like that.

“Now,” he smirks, “You’re officially gay for the standards of the show business. Yes, it’s that easy. Now you can—”

“You shouldn’t have done it,” Adam says. His voice is sharp and deep, somewhat shaky, but sure. Blaine doesn’t have the time to find out what that sentence, spoken like that, could mean, because in the blink of an eye Adam manages to throw himself at him, pin him down against the mattress and kiss him wildly, both his hands closed in fists around his wrists to keep his arms still, all his body pressed down on Blaine’s to forbid him any kind of movements and his lips opening hungrily against Blaine’s, making room for his tongue, that instantly pries Blaine’s lips open, searching for a deeper contact.

Overwhelmed by how demanding every Adam’s movement is, Blaine doesn’t even manage to try and regain control over the situation. He lies there, unable to move in any way, trying to at least escape from Adam’s kisses but always finding himself back into his grasp every time he manages to gain a couple of inches of space.

“Adam!” he tries to call him back to reality. Adam actually lets him go and sits up, but it’s only to take his t-shirt off in a swift, quick movement. His head emerges from the rounded collar, surrounded by the ruffled mass of his blonde wavy hair, and Blaine watches the fast, strong tension of his arm as he extends it to throw the t-shirt away on the ground, and a wild shiver runs down his spine. “What are you even doing?”

“I told you, you shouldn’t have done it,” Adam says. He lifts himself up in his knees and then drops on all fours, crawling closer to Blaine like an hungry predator, “You have no fucking idea what you’ve done.”

“Clearly,” Blaine nods, sitting up quickly and backing off until his shoulders hit the headboard of the bed, “Would you please calm down?”

“No,” Adam answers in a whisper, pressing his lips against Blaine’s and dragging him into another messy kiss, “You have no idea. The years I’ve spent trying to fucking hold myself back.”

“Adam,” Blaine tries to stop him by putting his hands on his shoulders and push, but Adam’s strong, stronger than he is, and he lifts himself up on his knees again, sitting on his lap the second after, more to stop him from backing away any more than to actually touch him more. Although, he discovers as he rocks his hips lightly against Blaine’s crotch, that’s kinda pleasant too.

“Stop trying to make me calm down,” Adam growls, grabbing Blaine’s t-shirt with both his hands and forcefully tugging at it, “That ain’t gonna happen, and it’s all your fault.”

“Adam, I doubt anybody ever asked you to hold anything back as far as sex was concerned,” Blaine tries to make him use his brain again, “So if you could just—”

“Shut up,” he says harshly, tugging at Blaine’s t-shirt one more time and forcing him to lift both his arms to take it off him, “It wasn’t anybody. It was me. You could never understand. _I_ wanted to hold myself back. I didn’t wanna be that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy?” Blaine frowns. Adam doesn’t answer right away, he just lowers his hands and attacks the buttons keeping Blaine’s jeans closed. He unbuttons the first and Blaine puts both his hands on his. “Adam!” he yells, “Stop! What is it you even want to do, now, have you thought about it? You didn’t want to be _that kind of guy_ , well, whatever that means, by the way you’re acting, you’re turning into an even worse one! You can’t force me—”

“I don’t care!” Adam yells back at him, freeing himself from his hands and grabbing Blaine’s head with both his own, keeping it still and looking into his eyes. “I didn’t want to try it, because I thought I only wanted Leo, and I knew I couldn’t have him the way I wanted him. How could I? Have you seen him? He’s hungry like a fucking wolf. He wants _everybody_ , as long as they’ve got a hole to fuck. That would have never worked with me, so I thought well, fuck you, I don’t need you, you can go. And I let him go! Except now I kind of have a feeling that it wasn’t just Leo I wanted, I kind of have a feeling I fucking wanna get laid so bad I could scream if I don’t fucking do it, like, _right now_ , and then you come and you fucking kiss me and now you expect to walk free out of jail just like that? Fuck no! Take responsibility, for fuck’s sake! Take responsibility and _fuck me_!”

Blaine parts his lips, looking back at him with wide eyes. The room is dark and he can barely see Adam’s features, but his eyes shine like those of a cat, making him kind of threatening – as if that light was trying to tell Blaine that he’s got no way out, that if he doesn’t comply and willingly give himself to him, Adam will _make_ him – and kind of exciting. Blaine swallows and blinks, and his voice comes out as a whisper. “That’s possibly the hottest thing that has ever been said to me.”

“Thank God,” Adam exhales in a small whine as he gets closer to him and kisses him again, “I thought that sounded ridiculous and that you would kick me off the bed.”

Blaine’s hands find their way up Adam’s thighs, caressing his skin upwards, feeling the tension in his muscles underneath and then stopping around his hips and closing there like clutches. “I think I won’t,” he says. 

Adam nods quickly and kisses him again, eagerly. And Blaine can’t help but think Adam was right, when he blurted out all those things at him a couple of minutes before. He’s horny, Blaine can feel it, even if he didn’t feel the pressure of Adam’s hard-on against his crotch he’d still know by the way he moves, by the rhythm of his breathing, by the hunger of his kisses, even by the smell of his body. Adam needs a good fuck. He’s basically dying for it.

Nothing ever made Blaine hornier than feeling somebody else so aroused. That’s the first thing that made him interested in Leo too. Leo used to lit up whenever he walked in the room, whatever the occasion, wherever they were. Didn’t matter if it was a party, an official occasion, the backstage of a summer festival or a quiet dinner in some common friend’s house, the moment Blaine walked in the room Leo would get instantly aroused. Blaine was fascinated by the process, and if he started teasing him was mostly because he wanted to see the point it could get to.

Then Leo managed to make him his, and now everything’s different, but if Blaine just tries and think about the electricity that filled him up inside whenever he could see hunger in Leo’s eyes, that feeling comes back again twice as strong and basically unchanged, and it’s awesome.

He can feel the same kind of hunger in everything Adam does, now, and it’s making him horny too. He closes his eyes and tilts his head and Adam’s eyes lighten up as if he has just been hit by some sort of revelation: he descends on Blaine’s neck the moment it’s exposed, he closes his lips around his fair skin and sucks hard as he’d have to draw blood from him. 

Blaine lets out a small, desperate whimper, rocking his hips upwards and meeting Adam’s in a messy clash, and the moan that this movement tears out of Adam’s lip is so loud that he actually has to move his mouth away from Blaine’s skin to let it come out. “Fuck,” he says, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist and pressing his hand on the small of his back to keep his crotch as close as possible to his own, “God, yes, please, just get the fuck out of those pants.”

“Yes,” Blaine whispers breathlessly, and then lifts up his hips from the mattress in order to let Adam tug his pants down his thighs. They slip off him easily, and once they’re around his ankles Blaine kicks them away carelessly. Adam and him exchange a brief, lusty look and lock their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss, and then Blaine parts his legs in a natural, shameless movement, and Adam freezes upon him.

The kiss dies down and Adam parts from Blaine’s lips with a wet noise, looking down at him, amazed. At first Blaine doesn’t even get what’s happening, he’s just kind of pissed Adam stopped so suddenly after molesting him for what feels like hours, but then he feels the pressure of Adam’s hard cock against his own, skin on skin, and he gets it. He swallows and looks up, and Adam’s still staring at him with that lost expression making his face look like a kid’s. “Are you scared?” Blaine whispers against his lips.

Adam nods. “Terrified.”

Blaine lifts his head up to kiss him gently on his lips and then stretches out his arm, searching for the top drawer in Leo’s nightstand. If he knows his boyfriend well enough, that’s where he’ll probably find the condoms, and in fact there they are. The pack is already opened and there’s only one condom left, but it’ll be enough. He unwraps it and shifts under Adam’s body, rolling it down his cock. The touch of his fingers and the slick feeling of the already lubricated latex make Adam shiver wildly, the stretched arms on which he’s keeping himself up not to weigh on Blaine trembling sensibly. 

“It’ll be alright,” he whispers again, and since Adam’s looking away, embarrassed by how self-conscious he suddenly feels, Blaine holds his head between his hands and makes him look back down at him. “Concentrate on me,” he says.

Adam doesn’t really need to hear him say it twice.

*

They have no idea how much time has passed when they finally drop on their backs on the mattress, feeling free to breathe normally again. They both stare at the ceiling with wide eyes, their chests going up and down quickly, their hearts pounding in their ears. 

“So?” Blaine asks, putting all his last bits of strength to turn at least his head and look at Adam. Adam doesn’t bother doing the same, but it’s so clear he can’t move a muscle that Blaine doesn’t even get upset. “How was it?”

Adam parts his lips, trying to speak. He only manages after a couple of deep breaths. “Can we do it again?” he asks.

“What, now?” Blaine laughs, “You want to kill me? Give me an heart attack, so then you’ll have Leo all for yourself?”

Adam actually manages to let out a breathless laughter, ploddingly lifting an arm to pass his fingers through his hair. “Nah,” he says, “I kinda like you.”

“Yes, you’re a boy, after all,” Blaine sighs, “You’d like anybody who could give you a decent orgasm.”

“Fair enough,” Adam laughs again, “This wasn’t just decent, though. I liked it. Very much.”

“I’m happy you did,” Blaine chuckles too, taking a deep breath and then settling better on the mattress. A little closer to him. “I’m afraid we can’t do it again now, though. That would probably be fatal for real, especially if it was like the first time.”

“I was a beast, wasn’t I?” Adam laughs, happy and proud of himself like a kid who managed to piss farther than any of his playmates. 

“You kind of were, yes,” Blaine laughs too, hitting him on his shoulder with his own, “You need a little more experience, though. You’re completely out of control.”

“Cut me some slack,” Adam snorts, “It was my first time with a man. I think it went rather good, for a first.”

Blaine smiles a little tenderly, nodding slowly. “It did,” he admits in a low voice.

Adam finally manages to turn his head and the moment their eyes lock his gaze lightens up as Leo’s used to do when they were still at the beginning of their relationship and were still trying to get themselves. He’s horny again, and Blaine can’t help but chuckle when he notices. Adam whines and rolls over him, rocking his hips upwards against his as he kisses him deeply. “You’re the worst,” he says.

“I’m the worst?” Blaine asks in a half-laughter, “You’re humping me like a dog, and I’m the worst?”

“Yes,” Adam insists in a whiny voice, but he stops when he understands rubbing himself against him won’t take him anywhere. He looks up at him and bites at his lower lip, his pink tongue flicking quickly out of his mouth and then hiding back in. “This is never happening again, is it?” he asks, with a little early regret in his voice.

“I don’t think so, no,” Blaine smiles, shaking his head and caressing Adam’s cheek, “It’s too dangerous, all considered. None of us wants to hurt Leo.”

“But you said you’ve got an open relationship,” Adam pouts childishly.

“Yes, and you’re his best friend,” Blaine chuckles, “And you’re in love with him. It couldn’t work.”

“Well, I don’t wanna be your _boyfriend_ ,” Adam points out, making a face, “Just fuck you every once in a while.”

“God, Adam!” Blaine laughs, shaking his head again, “You’re such a romantic.”

“I am, ain’t I?” Adam plays along with a smirk.

Blaine looks at him and then laughs. “Husband material,” he says. And he isn’t even lying.

Adam nods and then sighs, rolling on his back again and stretching out a bit. “So I guess I’ll have to go and find myself a boyfriend,” he says, wondering.

Blaine nods. “Honestly, it’d be such a waste if you remained single.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Adam nods, “Besides, I wanna fuck more.”

“You don’t need a boyfriend for that,” Blaine points out with a short laughter.

Adam’s smile softens a bit. “I actually do,” he says, “That’s how I work. I need somebody, not just a hole.”

“Mmh,” Blaine turns on his stomach, lifting himself up a bit on his elbows and looking down at him, “What was I, then?”

Adam blinks a couple of times, casting him a pensive look. “You weren’t a hole,” he answers, shaking his head, “I know it sounds stupid, and does it ever happen?, I mean, that somebody can get a crush so easily just because they had sex with somebody else? Is it even a thing?” he asks confusedly. Blaine laughs, nodding vaguely, and Adam shrugs. “Anyway,” he says, “You were somebody. Unfortunately, you’re also somebody else’s. And my life philosophy is: shit happens.”

“Is it?” Blaine laughs out loud, resting his head on the pillow, “Some philosophy.”

“Shut up,” Adam growls, “I mean, shit happens and sometimes there’s nothing you can do about it. It happens that you fall in love with your best friend and you can’t have him because you know if you tried it’d ruin your relationship forever. You accept it, you move on. It happens that your best friend’s boyfriend kisses you and you suddenly wanna do nothing else but ravish him for the years to come, but you can’t.”

Blaine laughs again, rubbing his face sleepily against the pillow. “Sure, these things happen every day in the world.”

“They do!” Adam insists, frowning, “And what can you do about it? Nothing. You accept it, you move on.” He turns to look at Blaine and smiles brightly. “I’ll move on,” he says, nodding. It sounds like a promise.

Blaine nods too, smiling back at him. “Somebody out there is going to be so lucky, when you find them,” he adds, combing one of Adam’s wild and messy wavy locks behind his ear. Adam chuckles and moves his hand away, embarrassed.

“You can bet I’ll be the best boyfriend ever,” Adam says, finally jumping off the bed. He stands there, completely naked in the moonlit darkness of the room, his legs barely parted, his hands on his hips, his chest all out and his chin up, a confident smile lightening up his face. “I’ll be husband material for real, and you’re both gonna want to marry me, at some point.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh, hiding his face in the pillow and swinging his legs in the air a bit. “Fine, then,” he says, “We’ll be ready to say yes, when the time comes.”

Adam nods happily, and then turns around to leave the room. Blaine lies down and tries to think of what will Leo’s reaction be when he knows he just promised both their hands in marriage to his best childhood friend. He can’t help but smile. That’s gonna be epic.


End file.
